The present invention relates to an apparatus for transversly moving elongated stock such as pipes.
An apparatus for moving elongated stock in transverse directions and on a reciprocating basis is shown for example in (U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,081 Ser. No. 496,574, filed Aug. 12, 1974) of one of us. In this patent, elongated rolls with cams rock back and forth to move a pipe transversely to its extension but in the direction of extension of the rolls, in that the pipe is placed alternatingly on staggeredly arranged roll off surfaces as defined by the cams.